paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The rescue and the new friends
the Amazing Adventures of little Ashes and Annie Episode 1: The rescue and the new friends NEXT EPISODE: Rodeo Pups this is the start of a new trip. a trip behind the adventures of 2 funny characters. how Ashes meet Annie? read for know this! * Ashes * Annie * Autumn (mentioned) * Cinders (Ashes was at the county fair he wanted to find a proper gift to give Autumn who was home sick) Ashes: Wow there are so many crafts prizes and animals here which one? Meanwhile at the rodeo... Announcer: Next up Miss Annie! Annie: Yeee-haaaaa! Announcer: now Annie, will try to tame bulls, cows and calves crazy! Annie: "Will all end up in my lasso!" Ruf Ruf*! lasso! (As that happened Ashes went towards there and a calf got loose he did not hear it when Annie saw him) Annie: Look Out!!! (Ashes did not hear her because he was deaf and could not heat that far away he didn't hear the calf coming he turned and saw it) Ashes: Aah! Help! (he cowered with his paws over his eyes) Annie: *Ruf Ruf * water balloon! (Annie hit Ashes that turned his head and then he saw the calf get close and terrified his head was between his legs and it was too late to escape. Annie started running toward the calf and jumped on his back and then tied it with the lasso the neck. Then she pulled to make him diverted toward the fence until he returned with his herd. Ashes whimpered as Annie came up to him) Annie: Are you ok honey? Ashes: huh? (He looked and saw the border collie next to him) Ashes: Yes thanks for saving me. I could not hear it coming I am deaf. He showed his hearing aides to her. Annie: Oh, I'm so sorry... but now the important is that you are ok Ashes Thanks what is your name? I'm Ashes! Annie: You're welcome, and I'm Annie. Happy to meet you Rodeo Announcer: Uhhhh Annie solved the problem! Now the jury will decide the winner! Ashes: I think that man wants you. (He saw him pointing to her to asking her come back) Ashes: I may be deaf but my other senses are heightened. Annie: Oh thanks, yep, it's time to go to see who won. She went back and was behind the others participants Ashes: You ok? Ashes asked as he went with her and she saw the look on her face Announcer: The winner is Miss Annie! For her heroic rescue and expert Cattle roping''' ' Annie: Yee-haaaa! Ashes: Way to go! (He giggled as he saw her face with excitement) Annie: Uh? ehi you are here. Ashes: hehe I am here to find my girlfriend a gift. She wanted to come but she was sick and had to stay home. wow what are you wearing are you part of the paw patrol? Annie: More or less. I'm a friend of Chase. (She said smiling) I was more or less, the kinda trainee of Tex... later Ryder add me to Paw Patrol. Ashes: Wow hey can you help me find a nice present for Autumn? Annie: Sure! I have a lot of free time Ashes: Cool! Let's go! They go around the fair and look when Annie saw the face painting booth.What is it Annie? He looked at her as she smiled Annie: Uhm I have an idea. Ashes What? ''He follows her. W what is it? Annie: Do you like costumes? Ashes: Yeah! I do! I love to dress up to make others smile. I loved doing this for my little sister. Annie: Wait? You love and loved? Ashes: What I meant was that I love doing this today and I loved dressing up to make my siblings smile. Annie Oh I see. Ashes you first Annie. Annie nodded and went up. Ashes: whispered ''Can you paint two gold sheriff stars on her eyes and a cow on her cheek? ''It was done. ''Annie looking cool. Annie: Thanks hehe ''Ashes went up but Annie said nothing and the face painter surprised Ashes. When he opened his eyes he saw his face had two red hearts on his eyes and a little puppy on his cheek. Ashes: Hey Annie want to play a game? Annie: Sure but which one? Ashes: How about balloon squirting? We squirt water at a target the water fills up a balloon and the first one which pops a balloon wins. Annie: OK! The two go to the game and play but as a bell rang.. Game Booth Vendor: It is a tie between the two there, he pointed to Ashes and Annie. You both win! Ashes Wow: We both won we both get a prize! Annie.What do you want as a prize? Ashes I want the little polar bear with the heart pillow. Autumn loves polar bears. The one that says Cool pup hehe which would you like? Annie: Uhmm the little fox with the cheese. she gets the prize. Ashes: Nice choice hehe now what do you want to do? He asks her. Anniie: Uhmm it is late. Maybe it is a good time that we go to give to your girlfriend your gift. Ashes: Nods let's go they go to her house and 1 hour later Ashes came out with a big kiss on the cheek without the puppy painted on it She loved it hehe he smiled a huge grin. Annie: ehehehe someone has a very big big crush or am I wrong? Ashes: Yeah we have been dating for 1 month hehe. (The next morning) Ashes: Hi Annie. Annie: Hi Ashes. Ashes: I-I-I w-w-wanted to thank you for everything y-y-yesterday. Annie: Why are you spelling your words? Ashes: I-I am shy around new pups. I was extremely shy around Autumn, Annie: I can help you with not being so shy. Ashes:Thanks he hugs her. Annie: No problem! (She helped him and soon Ashes did his funniest routine without freezing up.) Annie: See you can be funny hehe! Ashes:thanks hehe hey want to come to the theater? They are doing a show today and I wanted to be in it but was nervous until now. Annie: Sure let's go! (The two go to the theater) Ashes: Look hehe they need the part of a clown and a cowgirl want to be the cowgirl Annie? Annie: Sure! (The two entered and went backstage. Annie was dressed in a cowgirl costume which was red and had a golden sheriff badge) Ashes: Looking good Annie hehe. Annie: Thanks. '' '' (Ashes saw Annie in a box and she came out with a classic colorful clown costume and face paint) Ashes: Wow! It looks cool! Annie: Here you go (She helped him into the costume and handed him the face paint and a lady took him into the dressing room and then he came out. He had a white face and a red nose, mouth, and circles on his cheeks, he also had blue eye patches and two golden stars in the circles on his cheeks) Ashes: Hehe How do I Look? Annie: Hehe like a clown! Ashes: hehe hey its showtime ready cowgirl Annie? Annie: Yep! (The two do the show and after Ashes got a cake from the free dessert table and they took it to Farmer Yumi's for a snack) Ashes: Mm these cakes sure taste good. Annie: Yup! (The two eat then Ashes sensed something) Ashes: Uh oh Annie we need to get those cows into the barn there is a storm coming. Annie: Yee-haaaaaa! (They go herd the cows and Annie got them all by Lasso when Ashes noticed it) Ashes: Uh oh that calf got loose I got her. (He went to her and caught her when a boulder came to him and he did not hear it) Annie: Ashes! Look out! Ashes: uh? (He did not hear it when the calf saw it she ran off with Ashes on her) Ashes:'' Thanks Annie Annie: Sure enough Honey! Ashes: Gasps now we need to get the sheep in the barn too. (He said as she got all the cows in the barn) Annie: Stay here please. Ashes: W-why? Annie: I don't want you getting hurt. Ashes: Ok. (He laid down watching her heard the sheep when he saw a hay bale pile which was unstable and was about to fall on her) Ashes: Annie Look out! (He pushed her out of the way as they fell) Annie: Huh Ashes? Ashes! '' Ashes: S-sorry those bales were about to fall on you! Annie: I know thanks for saving me! Ashes: No problem best friends need to stick together. (He said as he looked sleepy and then yawned) Annie: Come on I better take you home where do you live? Ashes: The firehouse near Mr. Porter's. Firehouse #8. You can meet my mom. Annie: Sure (She put him on her back and took him back home where she met his mom) Cinders: aww hehe my son had fun she said to Annie. Annie:me too, thanks.^^ (Cinders tucked Ashes in.) Cinders:Would you like something to eat? I made cookies Annie: thanks ok. (Cinders poured her a glass of milk and got her two sugar cookies) Annie:Thanks again, I don't eat biscuits since I was little Cinders: These are good my mother's recipe. Annie: Yeah are excellent. Ashes is lucky to have a so gentle mum as her. Cinders heard her Cinders: Thanks hey want to sleep here I have a guest bed set up. Annie: I wouldn't want create problems. I'm not used to living in a house. i'm a stray.. Cinders: oh its ok let me take you to the room she takes her to it Annie: ok, thanks (Cinders helps her in bed) Annie: thanks Mrs. Cinders Cinders:Just call me Cinders Annie: ok, thanks Cinders (Soon fell asleep and this was the beginning of a new friendship) ' The end' do you like this episode? yep, much! yep more or less not much no Category:Collab story ROCKYDOG and Aurychase Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Series Category:Fanon Series Category:Episode